The Sixth Order
by damaster123
Summary: The story of the formation of Organization XIII. This is my reenacment of their research and transformation to Nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

The Sixth Order 

"Xehanort, for the tenth time, no!" exclaimed Ansem. "But master," Xehanort complained, "my research will make your dreams of comprehension of the heart a reality!"

"Xehanort," Ansem replied, "these people are, well, people and their lives can't be put into such jeopardy for research. I'm not going to make a mistake like that again…"

"Master, I'm your leading apprentice. Why can't you trust me?" Xehanort said, not giving in.

"These are my people." Ansem replied, "You can't do this!"

Xehanort wanted to argue, but was too steamed to say anything. He turned left his master's laboratory.

He left the Radiant Garden castle. He walked towards the Postern. When he arrived there, he walked through the large corridors and reached a door. He opened it. Inside was a small room. This was his main research area. There were beakers and test tubes scattered across the floor. He had written important notes on the walls.

He approached one of the walls he gently placed. The wall flashed and disappeared to reveal an extremely large area about as long as an airplane runway and twice as high as the roof on one where he and the five other apprentices did their experiments of the heart.

"Even," Xehanort said to his fellow apprentice of Ansem as he entered the large room, "How is it coming?". Even was next to a large machine, adjusting it with a small screwdriver, "It's near completion, Xehanort." He replied, "But there's one more thing left that we need; a human heart."

"Good. As for the heart, I can handle that.".

Xehanort laughed, "If master Ansem doesn't want us to harm his people, then we'll obey."

Xehanort left the room, many ideas swirling in his mind….

He headed to the Postern the next day.

Even worked on modifications and adjustments to his elaborate machine. Xehanort returned to the experimenting room and walked up to Even. "Xehanort," Even said, "besides the heart, the machine is ready. "Good. Now Even," Xehanort started, "assemble the group. The goal of The Sixth Order will soon be realized!"

Even left and gathered the four other apprentices into the experimenting room.

"Gentlemen," Xehanort started, "you five along with myself will be the first experience the Heart's true nature. Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, Ienzo. You five, members of the masters of the heart- The Sixth Order!"

Xehanort stepped over to the machine, "For this to work, we will need a heart. I will be the one to give the sacrifice." He paused "Our Heartless machine will finally prove to Ansem that we can go above and beyond the limits of his research where he was too afraid to pass!"

He stepped into a large pod beside the machine, which closed behind him. He gave Even a hand sign and he stepped over to the machine and punched in a code into the control module.

The pod filled with a black gas. The four apprentices observing the procedure were looking on with concern for their leader's safety.

Xehanort was no longer visible due to the gas. Even looked on with confidence. There was a loud ear-piercing screech coming from the machine. Everyone including Even held their ears in pain. Once the screeching ended, the pod opened. A figure stepped out of the pod. It resembled Xehanort but he had a dark appearance. "I…I…am darkness. I have no heart. It…it worked. Now we can focus on Heart research!"

The other members cheered until they saw another figure. He too resembled Xehanort but his aura was neither light nor dark. He wore a black cloak.

"What…what am I?" the new figure asked, "I don't even know what I am." "Well I know myself well enough to know that our research will be a success!" the dark figure exclaimed. The cloaked figure wanted to feel annoyed, but he didn't feel…well anything. He opened out his hand and pointed it towards the dark figure. The dark figure, out of no where, was blasted out of the Postern research area and disappeared.

"Now my friends," the cloaked man said, "you shall serve me in my pursuit in the repair of myself. I have realized I cannot feel. So I shall become…complete again…with the power of a heart. If removing a heart can make me this, then putting one back can restore me. And I shall make it your burden as well." He said.

He moved his hand so that his palm was facing the machine. It started to shake and then exploded. The dark gas caused the five other members of the Order to turn into these cloaked non-feeling things, as the dark figures they left behind disappeared into darkness.

"With these new forms comes new power." Xehanort said, "We shall use these powers to retrieve hearts. But we must act quickly, as like your dark counterparts, eventually you too will fade back into darkness. I can feel myself already starting to fade away…

"We will defeat those with hearts and keep them for ourselves. We don't deserve this since we were the ones trying to learn about the heart and better man's knowledge of the heart's strength.

"You five shall abandon your former names as will I. You needn't embrace any part of your complete self until we are complete."

He looked at his five partners who he had just transformed. They couldn't be mad at him since they could no longer feel.

The figure addressed them in the same order as he did before he was transformed, "Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion."

He paused and looked at his hands. He looked up, "And Xemnas."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating in a while. I went away 2500 miles from NY to CA for a week and a half. Not to mention I was only going to limit it to one chapter if it wasn't for Shmimo and EliasDaemonwing. Anyway, here's Chapter 2. Please read and review!

Chapter 2 

The six people, without hearts or emotions, left the postern. "So, Xemnas," started Zexion, "how are we gonna get the hearts? Just attack people?"

Xemnas looked at Zexion, "No." Xemnas started, "It isn't a matter of simply obtaining one heart each. When a heart leaves its vessel, it loses power. A lot of power. We will need many hearts. Thousands. A kingdom's load of hearts. And we will need an army of creatures like us. Those who don't have the characteristics to exist, and who truly are nothing. Nobodies. Then and only then will we have completion."

They approached the castle's main entrance. "Time to use our master's research against him." Xemnas said. They walked up the long staircase. They had released several peoples' hearts, but few were strong enough to become Nobodies. The few who did became weak Dusks-extremely weak and almost formless nobodies. But it was progress.

They entered Ansem's laboratory. He wasn't in there but the six took a look around the area. "Xemnas," Lexeaus called, "come here.". He had found a young man about as old as the rest of the group, unconscious underneath one of the lab tables. He was suffering from severe bleeding in his head.

Xemnas moved over to the young man who apparently was Ansem's lab assistant. He made a motion with his hand over the assistant's forehead. The wounds were healed and he started to awake.

"Why not just take his heart?" asked Xigbar, "The dude would've been easier to waste unconscious."

Xemnas ignored the question. The young man awakened.

"Who are you?" asked the blue-haired assistant

"Ansem's apprentice." He replied, "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Ansem…he was upset that I collapsed a citizen's heart…in a research accident."

"I will give you this offer once." Xemnas said, "Do you want revenge for your near-death experience?"

The young man thought for a second. His eyes filled up with rage, "Yes." he replied.

"Very well. What is your name?" asked Xemnas.

"Ais." He replied.

Xemnas placed his hand over Ais' heart and it came out of his body. Ais' eyes dilated as his heart was pulled from his body. As his shadowy remnant disappeared, his Nobody appeared.

"Welcome…" Xemnas thought for a moment, "Saix…"

Zexion pulled Xemnas over, he whispered, "But he can't know revenge if he has no emotions."

Xemnas nodded and replied in a whisper, "I knew his heart was strong enough for him to become one of us. Our plan is to regain completion, revenge is secondary."

Zexion nodded in agreement.

The now Seventh Order left with the heart research in hand. There was little in it that the seven didn't know already. Very few, almost insignificant new details about the heart were now known by them.

"We don't have enough time to spare to find Ansem." Xemnas announced, "Only the collection of hearts can keep us in this realm."

With almost all of the castle's people's hearts gone, and the few strong enough to become low-powered Dusk Nobodies, the seven Nobody leaders headed back to the postern.

"We need to move on to another world." Xemnas told his six

partners, "The little king from another land assured me that other worlds are out there; Something Ansem didn't want us to know.

"Vexen. You and I shall work through the night to construct a vessel." Xemnas held out a closed hand. He opened it and revealed a strange colorful block. "These shall make a fine material for construction of an inter-world traveling vessel. I found them after the night of a meteor shower. After further analysis I found that they are quite astonishing materials."

Vexen nodded and the two got to work. The other five worked on the study of the heart. Tomorrow would be the beginning of something great. Good or bad. That aspect is debatable. But something great…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… how long has it been? It was actually Shmimo's idea to make more chapters, so I thank Shmimo for that : ). Anyway, this chapter ties in with another Fanfic I wrote some of you may haveseen. It was called Kingdom Hearts 0 and it actually got a few good reviews, but eventually lost popularity, so I never completed it. If for some reason you wanted to read it, I could give you a link. And also, I haven't played KH2 in months, so I may screw up a few small plot details (please inform me if I do so I can fix it). So here's chapter 3.**

* * *

In the research lab, Xemnas and Vexen worked tirelessly through the night on their vessel as the other five experimented fruitlessly. At about five in the morning, Xemnas stopped abruptly. Vexen noticed this and lifted his heat protection mask and put down his blowtorch.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Xemnas said nothing and thought to himself for a minute before saying anything else. He finally broke free of his trance and said, "I think it's time to retrieve our eighth member."

"How are you sure?" asked Siax. The more senior colleagues of Xemnas knew that you never go against Xemnas's instinct. They stared at Saix, expecting Xemnas to destroy him. Xemnas was apparently in no mood to be destroying anyone…at the moment.

"An old… friend of mine. I sense it is his time to…repay me."

"Where is he?" asked Zexion.

"He is in a strange world… I can't seem to identify it through my meditation. I can tell where it is, but its nature is unknown to me. Strange…"

"In that case" said Vexen, "shall we continue?"

Xemnas nodded and the two continued to work on the vessel. There was little left to do. They were finished in about two hours. The final result was a basic-looking ship: cube in shape except for the thrusters in the rear. A hatch was on the right side for entering and exiting the ship. The ship itself was about the size of an airplane.

The four of the five others picked up their research papers and walked towards the ship to take a closer look. Vexen wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand. They looked at the ship in tiredness and fatigue.

The one Organization member not staring at the ship was Zexion. He was holding in his arms a four armed blue creature.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" asked Vexen. "I created this thing during my other research. It seems to have come from my lab and found me again."

"Well put it away and let's go." Vexen said annoyed.

"Let me name it first… how about patch. After all I did have to put a chemical patch in your personality serum."

"No," said Vexen, "that's a stupid name."

"Then how about… Stitch?" he said wondering. "Yes Stitch will do."

"Excellent work, partners." Xemnas said. "We are ready to retrieve our eighth member."

With that short yet to-the-point statement, the group boarded the ship.

All but Zexion. He knew he had to go and that he couldn't bring Stitch. "Stitch," he started, "I will return eventually. Wait here for me." He placed the creature on the ground and put a bowl of specially formulated food next to him. He ran to the ship.

Xemnas and Vexen respectively took the pilot and co-pilot's chairs. They punched in complicated coordinates into the navigation system. Zexion prepared the engine. When he gave the "Ok" to Xemnas, they took off.

Stitch watched as his creator blasted off into the stars.

It took the group about three hours to reach the unidentified yet fairly close world. As they approached they saw… gray. Gray black and white all around. Little white lightning bolts circled around the world.

They touched down on an open field. No grass, merely gray everywhere on the ground. In the middle of it all, a young man with black hair and a key-looking sword in hand stood, head sulking down, a blank expression on his face.

The group approached him. They were wearing their new black hooded robes; their hoods were at the time up.

The young man was obviously not in any mood to talk. "I've been through enough!" he exclaimed. The young man slashed at one of the hooded men on his left cheek and took a vertical slash at his right eye. The one who got attacked was Xigbar.

Xigbar screamed in pain and took out a strange looking gun he didn't know he had. But he didn't have time to worry about that, as his left cheek was bleeding and his right eye was completely out. He fell down onto the floor and clutched his empty eye socket. All of the members of the organization came to his aid. All but one: Xemnas. The Superior slowly walked over to the young man. The young man kept his key-like sword in an offensive position. "Why, hello Ale." He said.

The young man looked confused. Xemnas removed his hood to reveal his face. "You're the…"

"Good, you remember me." Xemnas said. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

Ale said nothing. "I'm sorry, my friend. Well I still did you a favor and I'm here to collect my end of the bargain."

Ale still was speechless. "Ale, last time you saw me I was different. I now have new power and… new form. Now I need your services." Xemnas grabbed Ale around his face and lifted him. He used his free hand to remove his heart.

Ale screamed and turned on the floor. His hair turned from jet black to a bright red. His key-like sword left him in a flash.

As the transformation reached its end, there was a bright light that quickly faded, revealing the new Ale.

He stood up, emotionless, yet having a smirk on his face. His fiery hot passion for power had been started. Xemnas looked at him. "Welcome to our side…Axel."


End file.
